Gatopardos the Cheetah
Gatopardos the Cheetah is an American animated series created by Peter Hannan, who has previously created CatDog, that aired on Nickelodeon from May 4, 2007 to June 11, 2010. Plot This show is about a cheetah that goes on adventures in the fictional city of Politonzoon along with his sidekicks, Skylos the Dog and Gata the Cat to fight bad guys, go on a quest, etc. Characters *Phil LaMarr as Gatopardos the Cheetah; Taurvos the Bull; Lykos the Wolf *Tommy Davidson as Skylos the Dog *Kathryn Cressida as Gata the Cat *Jeff Bennett as Sfika the Wasp *Kevin Michael Richardson as Galazia Falania the Blue Whale; Deinosavros the T-Rex; Orca the Orca *Conrad Vernon as Chimpatzis the Chimpanzee *Bob Bergen as Myrminki the Ant *Dan Green as Panthir the Panther *TBD as Istioforou the Sailfish *Carlos Alazraqui as Captain Macaw; Agriogatos the Bobcat *Tara Strong as Glaros Gal #1; Skoros the Female Moth *Grey DeLisle as Glaros Gal #2 *Tress MacNeille as Glaros Gal #3; Fidi the Snake *Greg Baldwin as Tigri the Tiger *Frank Welker as Alogo the Horse *Clancy Brown as Kavouras the Crab *TBD as King Tardigrade *TBD as Tarantoula the Tarantula *TBD as Alogaki T. Panagias the Praying Mantis *Tom Kenny as Nychterida the Bat; Pithikos the Monkey *TBD as Skouliki the Parasitic Worm *TBD as Tarandos the Reindeer *Teri Hatcher, TBD, and TBD as The 3 Lake Maidens *TBD as Elafi the Deer *TBD as Gourouni the Warthog *Fred Tatasciore as Monokeros the Narwhal; The Shadow Wolf *TBD as Paschalitsa the Ladybug *Jessica DiCicco as Theia the Female Ant *Catherine Taber as Alepou the Fox *TBD as Poliki Arkouda the Polar Bear *TBD as Kyle the Wolf *TBD as Gorillax the Gorilla *TBD as Mavros the Cat *Zachary Gordon as Greg the Gerbil *TBD as Chrysopsaro the Goldfish *TBD as Patty the Potter Wasp *TBD as Andrew the Asian Giant Hornet *TBD as Tony the Tarantula Hawk *TBD as Benny the Bald-Faced Hornet *TBD as Riley the Red Paper Wasp *TBD as Wayne the Warrior Wasp *TBD as Mr. Wasp *TBD as Mrs. Wasp More coming soon... Episodes *[[List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes|List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes]] Reception Critical Response This show has received highly positive reviews from critics and fans alike. International Titles *Spanish: Gatopardos el Guepardo *France: Gatopes le guépard *Italy: Gatopardo la Ghepardo *German: Gatopardos der Gepard *Russia: Гато партос гепард *Japanese: ガトパルドスチーター *Korean: 가토 파 도스 치타 *Greek: Γατόπαρδος ο Τσίτα *China: 加托·帕多斯的獵豹 *Norway: Gatopardos Cheetahen *Finland: Gatopardos Cheetah *Sweden: Gatopardos Cheetahen *Poland: Gatopardos na Cheetah Internet Spin-Off The Evil Chronicles of Sfika the Wasp Upcoming TV Movie On May 3, 2016, Nickelodeon on Twitter has been posting what appears to be a picture of a drawing of Gatopardos, Skylos, Gata, and Sfika inside a yellow-outlined triangle, causing rumors about GTC getting a revival soon. Later, on April 14, 2017, Nickelodeon officially announced that GTC will be revived as a TV movie that is set to release before the premiere of Occhi Rossi, making it the 4th Nicktoon to get a revival movie along with Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, and Invader Zim. The teaser trailer was released on Youtube on May 4, 2017 in order to celebrate the 10th anniversary of GTC. Later on July 22, 2017, Nickelodeon has posted another trailer on YouTube called "Two Months... | Gatopardos the Cheetah". On the same day, the movie is confirmed to be called "Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!?". The third and probably the final trailer and a preview is expected to be released in late August/early September. Revival season In December 21, 2017, due to the success of the TV movie, the series was confirmed to be revived for a fifth season. It premiered in July 19, 2019, becoming the second classic Nickelodeon series to be revived as a mini-series, after the fifth season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. The revival is darker than the original, but not as violent as Velocity. The revival season is rated TV-PG-V with only 3 episodes rated TV-14 and aired on Nick After Dark. Trivia *Most of the characters' names are actually their species' names in Greek, except Greg, Orca, and Sfika's siblings and parents. Merchandise List of Gatopardos the Cheetah Merchandise Gallery Gatopardos the Cheetah Logo.png|Logo that was used from 2007 to 2009. GTC scene.png|A scene from a GTC episode, "The Great Lake" Gatopardos the Cheetah.png|Gatopardos the Cheetah Skylos the Dog.png|Skylos the Dog Gata the Cat.png|Gata the Cat Sfika the Wasp.png|Sfika the Wasp Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:2007 Category:2010 Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14-V Category:Nick After Dark Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Dark Slime Productions Category:2019 Category:Gatopardos the Cheetah Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas